goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Gets Executed
Dora Gets Executed is the 30th and final grounded video out of Dora created by Dylan Priest. Transcript police car parks outside the police station to: Dora at a police station standing in front of a police height chart Dora got measured by the police height chart Police Officer: "Alright, Dora! It's time to go to court." police car parks outside a courthouse to: Dora in the courthouse Judge: "Court is now in session. Dylan Priest and his friends vs. Dora. So, Dora. How do you plead?" Dora: "I plead, not guilty." Warren Cook: "Read the charges your honour." Judge: "Dora, you were charged for making fake VHS openings and killing your good clone. Any witnesses to call?" Jack Loves Disneyland: "I would like to call myself to the stand." Loves Disneyland walks to the stand Judge: "Alright then. Jack Loves Disneyland, tell us what fake VHS openings did Dora make to share to all of us and folks watching at home." Jack Loves Disneyland: "Well, Dora made Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius from 1992. That movie didn't exist until 2001. Then she made The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water from 1998. It didn't exist until 2015. Then she made Blue's Clues: Rhythm and Blue from 1992. That VHS was actually released in 1999." Hour Later Jack Loves Disneyland: "Then she made Rugrats in Paris: The Movie from 1997. That movie didn't exist until 2000." Judge: "OK, Jack Loves Disneyland. That's enough fake VHS openings that Dora made to share to all of us. Now how did you react?" Jack Loves Disneyland: "Well, my reaction was, I hate that user. She's the worst YouTuber ever! She should stop making fake VHS openings and be banned from YouTube for life!" Judge: "OK. And Jack Loves Disneyland. You may return to the jury stand." Jack Loves Disneyland: "Thank you, your honour." Loves Disneyland returns to the jury stand with the others Judge: "Alright, what is the decision?" Erika: "Guilty!" Principal Parish: "Guilty!" Mrs. Shaw: "Guilty!" Mr. Dike: "Guilty!" Dylan Priest: "Guilty!" Warren Cook: "Guilty!" Anthony Abate: "Guilty!" Jack Loves Disneyland: "Guilty!" Judge: "Dora, the court has found you guilty for killing your good clone and making a lot of fake VHS openings! You will be sent to the electric chair for execution for your punishment. Any last words?" Dora: "Freak everyone in the world! I wish you were all freaking dead by aliens. And the aliens saved me from this freaking planet for me getting executed!" Judge: "OK, the electricity will pass through your entire body until you are completely dead. Guards, take her away." guards take Dora away to: The police car drives away from the courthouse there is the news Sergeant Morris: Anthony Abate: "I would like to see Dora fry in that electric chair." (LouieLouie95 and Ericina hold up a sign saying Down with Dora) Sergeant Morris: "There are people outside cheering for her upcoming execution." (TheJojuan4444 holds up a sign saying "I'm happy for Dora's death") TheJojuan4444: "Yay! She's all set to die!" Psareas, Hirashi, NathanDesignerBoy7, Jack Loves Disneyland and CheeseDoodles65 hold up a sign saying Cook Dora Marquez (The Watterson Family cheer) (The Tai Chi Chasers cheer) (Dylan Priest, the good Warren Cook, Slippy V, and Taylor Hayes hold up a sign saying She's a troll, and a bad guy. Good thing Dora is going to finally gonna die!] Sergeant Morris: "We'll be back on CNN after Dora gets executed." to: Dora and a police officer in an empty prison cell Police Officer: (showing Dora her cell) "This is your cell with no bed, no toilet, no air conditioner and no sink. You'll stay until it's time for execution. Goodbye forever!" police officer locks Dora up and walks away (1 Hour Later) Police Officer: "Dora, you have some visitors who want to talk to you!" parents appear outside an empty prison cell Dora's dad: "Dora! We heard that you're going to be executed! That's it! You are grounded (20x) forever!" Dora: "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry. Can you please let me out!" Dora's mom: "No! We also hope you suffer in jail and burn in hell. Goodbye forever!" (Dora's parents leave Dora in jail) Dora: "This is going to be a torture." (1 Hour Later) Police Officer: "Alright Dora, execution time!" police officer unlocks the prison cell and Dora and the police officer walk away police officer takes Dora with him, then shaves all of her hair off, then wipes her bottom Police Officer: "OK, Dora. Follow me to the execution chamber!" police officer directs Dora to the electric chair Police Officer: "Sit down!" sits down, then the police officer puts a mask on her and then pulls the lever, executing Dora police officer stops Dora's execution. She then checks if Dora's heart still beats, providing she is alive or not. Dora isn't breathing anymore. The police officer leaves Dora alone and dead Police Officer: "She's dead!" Shaw holds up a sign saying Hooray for Dora's death and Mr. Dike holds up a sign saying No more fake VHS openings! (TheSuperBaxter and Princess Denise hold up a sign saying Dora the Explorer 2000 - 2019) Sergeant Morris: on GNN news Sergeant Morris: "Dora is now finally executed! She was executed for killing her good clone making fake VHS openings. Are there any questions?" Tori: "Yes, what will happen to her body?" Sergeant Morris: Tori: "I'm Tori from Tai Chi Chasers." Sergeant Morris: "Thank you, Tori. Now are there any other questions?" Dylan Priest: "Yes. How many fake VHS openings did she make?" Sergeant Morris: Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest aka. Dylan-Loves-Disney-Videos." Sergeant Morris: "Thank you!" (Dylan Priest leaves) Sergeant Morris: "That's all the news for now on GNN. Don't forget to follow us on FaceBook and Twitter. This is Sergeant Morris saying, goodbye!" (At the funeral) parents, Abuela, Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook are cheering at Dora's grave The End.